


Butterflies Blooming

by Sarah-Mae (Vocalist2D)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Sarah-Mae
Summary: Ada is being chased by US-STRATCOM, and comes to Leon's house in the middle of being chased. During this time, she asks an unaware Leon a very important question which he says yes to. This leads them both to a new experience of each other.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 7





	Butterflies Blooming

Knock knock...

Someone was knocking on the door. Leon got up and went to see who was knocking. He opened the door to see a Chinese woman in a red dress standing outside his door, he almost fell over.  
"Ada?!" Leon gasped.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." Ada said smugly. "Not the first time..." He replied, looking a bit disappointed. Ada brushed it off. "Don't ask how I found your house, it's a secret. But... I have something interesting to ask. Now I have got a chance to." She said, twiddling Leon's short hair suggestively. "Uh..." He blushed. "Sorry it's took me all this time to ask, but will you go out with me?" Ada requested with a smile. "...Ada... There's no tricks to this...?" He asked, looking into her brown eyes deeply. She had been looking at him the entire time, her gaze focused on him too. Leon wanted to trust her, but had to ask as he had been fooled so many times by the woman he loved. "...Yes." She answered. Leon embraced her tightly, a little to her surprise. "I've been waiting years to hear you say it." He replied, bringing her inside the house and kissing her.

Choppers could be heard nearing Leon's house, which made Leon raise a brow as to what was going on. Ada pulled a worried face and tried to run away, making Leon get hold of her hand tightly before she could run off so he could have an explanation. He was fed up of losing her. "...Fine. Come with me." Ada said, running out the house, dragging Leon out as if he was a hostage and using her hookshot up to a ledge to run off somewhere else. Leon noticed the people outside were the United States Strategic Command. Might end in trouble when I go back he thought. 

Ada took him to a small village with a few people who didn't seem to mind her presence. She led Leon into a small house, shushing him before he spoke about how calm the villagers were. "Here we are..." She said. "Is this... your home?" Leon asked. "Yes, it's temporary, though. Until they find me again..." Ada sighed. It was a small cabin-like wooden house with two floors. "We can continue here." She continued, closing the curtains around the house and coming back up to Leon. "It was the first time we did it in Raccoon City..." She suggested. "A-Ada!" Leon exclaimed. She meant when they had sex in a locked room in Raccoon City's police department. It was while they were waiting for zombies to clear off. "I'll take that as a yes." She said, leading him upstairs.

She begun making out with Leon and putting him down on to the bed. They finished off the passionate kiss and both got undressed. Ada took off her long red butterfly dress and high heels. Leon took off his black shirt, pants and shoes. Ada took some things out her drawers and passed them to Leon. A condom and lube. Leon didn't start just yet, though. He wanted to have some fun before doing the actual thing. He licked Ada's tits lightly in turns, stimulating them. "Suck on them." She said. He sucked on the tits in turns after Ada requested. She didn't make much noise but seemed to be enjoying. "Why don't I suck on yours, too, Leon?" She asked. Leon got really flustered. "What?!" He moved his head away, giving Ada a chance to do so. It felt really weirdly good. "Ada, mmm." Leon moaned. Ada smirked, she liked Leon moaning a lot. She made him moan a lot more until she decided she wanted to play with his dick. Ada pulled Leon's foreskin down off the tip and begun licking gently. She did this a few times. Then she begun sucking on Leon's hard cock, going in out with her mouth deep-throating it. "Ada! I'm going to come." Ada pulled out a little and Leon came in her mouth. She kept sucking, making the cum spill out her mouth a little and decided to stop after a few more sucks. She swallowed the cum left in her mouth. "Ada... You're so hot." Leon said quietly, but loud enough to hear. 

Ada sat on Leon's lap and embraced him. He applied the lube to her vagina which was already very wet from her love juices. He put the condom on his penis, coating it in lube and inserted it into her vagina in the position they were in. Leon thrust in and out with Ada's help. They started off slow with Ada's vagina being tight, it then got less tighter and Leon was able to go deeper until he hit her G-spot. Ada let out a load moan which made Leon come. He found her moaning very hot, especially since it took effort to make her let out noise. He pulled out and embraced her tightly. "Ada..." He held her like he would never let go. They were both having a romantic moment until they begun hearing something outside. "Shit, Leon, we need to go." It was the U.S. Strategic Command again, they had found Ada's location. Both Ada and Leon got dressed. "Ada, I'll get in trouble if they find me here-" Len said. "I know." She replied, gagging her boyfriend and tying him up. Leon tried to speak but the gag made him unable to. She tucked something in his pocket, went out the house, dumped him out the front door and used her hookshot to flee.  
"Leon!" Helena shouted, noticing the person tied up was her colleague. She took off the gag and questioned "Are you alright? Do you know where that Ada Wong went?" Leon took a breather for a second before answering. "I'm fine. No, I don't know." He shook his head. "That woman is a mystery in herself." He knew about the piece of paper placed in his pocket, but lied because he couldn't get the woman he loved in trouble if it did say where she had gone. He doubted it... but something in his gut was telling him it was a possibility. 

Leon was untied and allowed to go home after some questioning.

At home, Leon pulled out the piece of paper Ada had stuck in his pocket.   
It read:  
"Leon,  
I'm sorry I had to run off this time. They're after me and they'll be spying on your location. Come to the location on the back of this paper after 3 days but keep low profile  
-A."  
Leon checked the back and saw there was a rough map on the back of the paper which led from his house to the location where Ada wanted him to go. "How does she know where I live?" He wondered to himself, thinking of earlier and now. He dismissed it, if he thought about it for too long he would end up with a headache. She was such a mysterious woman. Leon prepared clothes (such as a black hoodie) and stuff to take with him for 3 days time and stored them somewhere he'd remember. He settled down in his house until it was time to go. 

In 3 days time, Leon put his clothing on and got hold of his bags. He went on detours, went around busier areas and eventually put the hood up on his hoodie to make his movement a lot harder to track. The United States Strategic Command likely already lost him halfway. He followed Ada's paper to her hiding place, which was located in a strange cave-like area hidden from the public's eyes.

He went through one of the holes in the cave and knocked on the door at the end. The door was opened by two unfamiliar people, they both looked Chinese. They were a little confused by Leon.   
"Uh, does Ada Wong live here?" Leon asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.   
"Yes, are you her friend?" The old Chinese woman asked. "Yeah." He replied. Ada came downstairs and saw Leon in the corner of her eye. To his surprise, Ada almost ran up to him and embraced him.   
"Leon!" She said happily. Leon was in a bit of surprise since he'd never seen Ada act like that. "Ada? That's new..." Her mother said. "That's a first for me as well." Leon said, feeling even more awkward when Ada let go since he didn't respond back to what had just happened. "Leon, these are my parents." Ada told Leon to make him feel a bit less confused. "Mum, dad, this is my boyfriend." She told them. They didn't know about the fabricated love between her and Clemens ever being a thing, even after he died. Her parents didn't know much about her line of work, either, except for knowing that she got into trouble a lot. "Are you as secretive as our daughter?" Ada's mother asked. "No. I was a survivor from Raccoon City and police offered who got fired on his first day. Then I worked as an agent for US-STRATCOM for many years. I work as a DSO Agent now." Leon replied.   
"An agent? Damn... Our daughter has good taste." The father replied. The mother agreed. "We'll leave you two alone now. Feel free to make yourselves a drink or something." The mother said. The parents went off to the living room.

Ada looked at Leon's bags. "That's a lot of stuff." Leon flustered. "I couldn't leave it, especially since someone didn't tell me how long I'm going to be here for." He replied. Ada took one of Leon's bags and led him upstairs to her room. 

It was a decently sized room with red carpet, white walls and white and pink furniture. Was a very pretty girly room. Leon noticed a bear on the desk and took out a small bear key-ring out his pocket. "You still have that?" Ada asked, slightly flushed. "Yeah... It's very cute. Do you want it back?" She shook her head. "Keep it." Ada opened her wardrobe and drawers. She showed Leon where the empty spaces were. He put his clothes away in the drawers and hung things up such as his jackets. "Is it okay if I put my bags on the bottom part of the wardrobe?" Leon asked. "Yes." Ada replied. Leon had finished unpacking then leaned against the cupboard. "Ada... That woman with the blue dress and red scarf..." Ada was surprised. She didn't expect him to bring Carla up, especially since he seemed confused over the whole situation. "She's not me. She was a woman called Carla Radames turned into a project by Simmons. It's... sickening." Ada replied, looking a bit pale from what she remembered. Her telling Leon this made him feel a lot safer, she wasn't thinking of destroying the world or something along those lines most likely if the Ada in the blue dress and the Ada in the (mostly) red and black outfits were different people. "I couldn't imagine the real one doing things like that. Not anymore." Leon said to comfort her, still not knowing all the details but being satisfied with the short answer since he knew Ada wouldn't spill any more beans. "Whew, I'm thirsty. It was a long walk." Leon said to change the subject. "Let's get a cup of tea." Ada went downstairs first and he followed after.

Downstairs, the two both got a drink. They went into the living room and conversed with Ada's parents for a while. It had been a long day and was soon night-time.

Ada and Leon both were about to go upstairs to bed. They were stopped by the parents for a moment.   
"Goodnight, you two." The mum said.   
"Don't make too much noise." The dad said. Leon had a blank confused look on his face - he didn't understand what that meant.  
"Dad, he's innocent." Ada laughed. Leon had never heard Ada laugh before. He was seeing a side to her that was a little less cold because for once she wasn't mainly focused on her work.

Upstairs, the two got ready for bed. They, especially Leon, were both tired and went to bed in each other's arms.

Ada woke up early, she slipped out of Leon's grasp to get dressed. She opened up a little diary and wrote about yesterday's events in it. The diary never had anything related to her work life in it. She was too ashamed to write about that somewhere her parents might find out. Ada closed her diary, noticing Leon was waking up. He yawned.  
"Morning, sleepy head." Ada said to tease him. She got back in bed beside Leon to snuggle him before they went downstairs to have breakfast.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner were all simple but nice meals made or cooked by Ada's parents. They were lovely people. The day went by pretty quickly and was spent inside the house as there wasn't much outside the area to visit as far as Leon knew.

At night-time, Ada's parents had gone out for the night. Leon and Ada were upstairs. Ada took a phallic object out her drawer which made Leon extremely flustered.   
"A-Ada?! What's that?" She smirked.   
"You'll see~" She said, pulling Leon's pants down. She squished his ass which made him moan. She stuck a finger in his ass and slowly went in out with it, pulling lube out her drawer and applying it to the rest of her fingers. She stuck another finger in, making Leon moan louder. "Ada... mm. This feels... mmm... good." He muttered out. "Good boy, Leon." She stuck in a third and fourth finger until Leon's asshole felt loose enough to stick something in. Ada got undressed and attached the strap-on to herself. She inserted it into his ass. It made Leon moan very loudly. Ada went faster. Leon got hold of his penis and jerked off while Ada fucked him with the strap-on. His cum shot out over his hands and on the desk he'd been leaning on. He wiped it off the desk with a tissue awkwardly. 

Ada got on her knees and cleaned up Leon's penis.   
"Ada, I love you." Leon said, looking her in the eyes.  
"Love you, too, Leon." She replied, looking back into his. She stood up, embraced Leon and passionately kissed him with a bit of cum still in her mouth. It was a messy but hot kiss. They both heard the door downstairs open. "Let's continue this another time." Ada said, getting her red pajama nightie on. "Yeah." Replied Leon. Leon put on underwear and got into bed next to Ada. 

Ada's parents knocked on the door.   
"Come in!" Ada exclaimed.   
"Here, a cup of tea for you two." The mum handed them two cups of tea.   
"Thank you." Leon said, while covering his chest with the other hand. He was a little embarrassed. "I'm pleased our daughter has someone. You're the first person she's ever asked to come here." The mother told Leon. "I'm happy Ada finally waited." He replied. It made Ada smile how he had worded it.   
"Yes. She has a habit of running off from us, too." The father told Leon. "At least she's a good person in heart." Leon complimented. Ada went bright red. "I-I don't hear that a lot." She replied. "It's true, sweetie. You're always willing to help - like how you help us and how we imagine you also helped your boyfriend and others out, too.You have a kind heart, even if your line of work doesn't make you a 'good guy'." The mother told her. "No-one's perfect, hun." Her father said to comfort her. "Yes." She replied. "Goodnight, Ada and Leon." They both said, closing the door and going off to their own room. Both finished their drinks and went to bed.

In the morning, Leon woke up by himself. He got dressed and checked for notes or any clues to where she might have gone... but there was nothing. Before he got too panicked, he checked the bathroom and downstairs. She wasn't there. Ada's parents came downstairs and noticed the confused blonde man.   
"Has she gone somewhere?" Ada's dad asked.   
"Yeah..." Leon replied, sighing.   
"She's probably outside. I heard her showering earlier so I don't think she's gone too far." The mother replied. "If you go through the tunnel next to this house on the right, she's probably there." She continued. Leon went off to find Ada. 

She was there where her mother told Leon she would be. She had her butterfly dress on and was sat on a rock in a beautifully naturally lit field with multi-coloured butterflies flying about. Leon didn't speak, he almost had his breath taken away by how beautiful it was and that the woman he found most beautiful was sat in said scenery. Without words, he sat next to her. She looked towards him, putting his hand on top of his. They held hands viewing the butterflies blooming out of the field.

The End.


End file.
